Strange Boys and Clowns
by islashlove
Summary: What could be worst. Coming home to find a strange boy sitting on your new bed or that something under your bed tried to eat you.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Doctor Who or Supernatural**

 **Warning: None**

 **Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle for all her hard work.**

 **Author's Notes: This story is based before Ace was transported to Iceworld.**

 **Story Notes: What could be worse: Coming home to find a strange boy sitting on your new bed or something under your bed that tried to eat you?**

 **Strange Boys and Clowns**

 **Chapter 1: Both can be Scary**

Ace opened up the front door to her home. She didn't want to be here, but she had no choice. After all, the school had just kicked her out for blowing up the art room. She was only making a creative statement.

A noise coming from upstairs caused Ace to look up. Ever since she got that new bed weird things had been happening, especially at night. Deciding not to go upstairs yet, Ace turned and headed towards the kitchen, but when she heard someone screaming, Ace was up the stairs and in her room in no time.

There she found a boy about her age, standing on her bed holding a knife. He looked up at her, fear reflected in his green eyes. Then, like he had just seen her, he pulled the knife back and put out a shaking hand.

"Don't...come any closer," he stuttered out.

"Look, that's my bed and ..."

"Stop!" he yelled as Ace took a step closer. "It will get you."

Ace watched as this strange boy's face seemed to take on puppy-like features, almost begging her to stay away. His eyes kept flicking between her and the floor.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Well...this is a little embarrassing, but I came here to save you. Well...that's not actually true either. I've come to destroy this bed. It's making kids to disappear."

"Really …?" Ace asked smiling. Man this has to the worst pick up line she had ever heard. "Then save me! The monster is under my bed by the way."

"I know, but...it's a clown and...I'm afraid of clowns."

Ace now couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice, "A clown, really?" But the look on the boy's face told her he was serious. "Look, I will show you that there isn't anything there."

"Don't!" Sam yelled out as he tried to grab her.

It was too late. As soon as her foot was close enough, something grabbed it. Falling to the floor, whatever it was started to drag her under the bed. The boy jumped from the bed and grabbed Ace's arm as he called out some names.

Looking under the bed, Ace could just make out what had her. Seeing the white face with black eyes, dark red lips and fangs that were sparkling like stars, Ace let out a scream of terror. The next thing she knew, more hands had grabbed her and a gun went off. Now the clown was gone and she was free. Grabbing the closest thing to her, which just happened to be the boy, she held on tight.

As the boy helped her to stand, she finally got to see the other two people that had come to help. One was a slightly older boy and in his hand was the gun. The other was a man who was checking her out for any injures.

"Sam, get her out of here," the boy with the gun yelled. "Dad and I will deal with this."

Ace let the boy, who she guessed was Sam, take her outside. After hearing some more shots and yelling, the other boy and the man walked out of the house and over to where she and Sam were standing.

"You will be safe now, but in the future, be more careful about what you buy," the boy said with a smile.

"Dean," Sam snapped, before turning back to Ace. "Sorry, my brother can be a bitch sometimes."

"Jerk," Dean said before he and their dad walked over to their car.

"Look," Sam breathed out. "You should be fine now. We...they got it and whatever it was is gone now."

"Thanks and...thank you for saving me, but I'm never going to look at a clown the same way again."

"I know that feeling," Sam said looking down.

The sound of a car horn made them both look towards the car.

"Come on Sammy, looks like another job," Dean called out.

"Sorry, I've got to go."

"Thanks again," Ace said, before giving Sam a quick kiss on the cheek. She then watched as Sam hopped in the car which then disappeared down the road.

A few days later, Ace was mucking around with some chemicals when she got swept away, only to find herself on a space station in the future. But, regardless of all the aliens she met there, she never saw anything as scary as the clown again.

That was, until she meet a man that travelled in a blue police box.

A man that she called Professor.

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
